Kiaishi Nakano
Kiaishi Nakano (中野記を愛し, Nakano Kiaishi) Appearance Personality Kiaishi can easily be described as tomboyish. She is competitive, socially witty, sarcastic, and can get easily bored. She is ill-tempered when it comes to insults directed at her or her companions. She is also protective of and stubborn about her values, although clearly able to tolerate and respect other people's actions and beliefs. In battle, she has a high sense of honor and respect, complimenting her opponents on their abilities and refusing to fight or attack anyone that cannot defend themselves properly. However, if a weakened target persists in attacking her, she will not hesitate to finish them off. She also shows analyzation and perceptive vision when in combat, such as shown in her daily sparring matches with her father and her cousin, Kurokami Nakano. Like most members of her family, once enraged she becomes a completely different person. She becomes violent, bloodthirsty, masochistic, and just overall written in the blood of her prey. Kiaishi's more violent and unique features include the fact that in this state she is both masochistic and sadistic. She finds extreme pleasure in both receiving pain and causing pain whether it be from herself, or an enemy. Pain is her closest love next to her family and blood. However, when exposed to blood, her primal instincts run rampant. She generally becomes extremely violent, maniacal. Her volatile instincts make her relentless on the battlefield, like a mad hound uncaged. Hakuya Hyūga and Shishi Uzumaki both stated that this drastic change has to do with the fact that she is the reborn Qilin of Wind. Who was know to enter a berserk state upon entering battle. With many years of training for self-control, she has managed to suppress the urge of brutally killing an opponent in battle, but sometimes, she can't hold it back. History Youth Bones of Blood Civil War Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Blood and Bone Obtained from her mother, Kiaishi is able to use the Shikotsumyaku, a kekkei genkai that once belonged to the Kaguya Clan. With the Shikotsumyaku she is able to manipulate her skeletal structure, as a means of combat. She is able protrude her bones for nearly any part of her body, change the density and completely regenerate any lost bone, granting her an impenetrable skeletal frame, which can resist any type of physical attack. Utilizing the abilities of the Shikotsumyaku, Kiaishi is capable of claws shred a targets skin as well as create blooming senbons and control targets. By pulling out her spine, she is able to create a whip to snare targets, or cause bones to rise from the ground. During one of her many scientific journeys to the earth, she came in contact with an ancient skeleton and was inadvertently bitten by it, which caused her blood to boil and passing out moments later. While passed out, she was greeted by a being calling itself Aidoneus. It stated that as a gift for finding his bones, he passed on his unique ability the Shiketsumyaku to her. Through the use of the Shiketsumyaku, like that of the Shikotsumyaku, allow her to manipulate the blood within her body and nearly doubling the amount. By manipulating the traits of her blood, she can eject it as a projectile, which results in a terribly corrosive substance. Further application of the Shiketsumyaku, allows her to create weapons or armor of blood and large shields. Combing the powers of the Shikotsumyaku and the Shiketsumyaku, along with studying the Junkeisaisei. She developed the Chikotsu, a technique that allows her to control nearly all aspects of her body. ~More Coming~ Medical Ninjutsu Taijutsu Intelligence Learning Capabilities Known to be one of the smartest individuals within Tsukimiyako, her incredible intelligence is utilized for many reasons, some for more dutiful reasons and others for rather occasional reasons instead. Kiaishi incredible strategic and analytical brain can deduce a complex scenario that was previously unsolvable to other minds. her abilities of strategy, deduction, and tactility are something that not many, if any at all, can match. her mind also grants her with an incredible eye for detail and even better memory. her eye for detail really shines when he is studying over notes or reading over books. Her violet eye can read over any book or note and memorize any detail that needed to be remembered, even being able to point out mistakes in a piece of literature that many had missed beforehand. Master Scientist & Inventor Kiaishi is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices and techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. Her intellect in this field is evident, having created many most things used within Seireiden. Her engineering skill and know-howis yet to be matched by any anyone in within Tsukimiyako, she can create his inventions in rather short amounts of time and can literally put together a machine in minutes that would take other days, sometimes weeks. Her knowledge of knowing where goes to what and where is something that can only be matched by a supercomputer. Kiaishi was responsible for designing the Mimir, the most advanced computer known in the current ninja world. At the end, the Mimir could infiltrate any system as well as store vast amounts of information all in one collection, thus making it a vital security as well as informational and historical system to all of Seireiden. Her skill in creation lead to the creation of the Tenkai, a set of armor used by the armies of Tsukimiyako. Quotes Trivia